


Books

by gayenid



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AND FARKLE LOVES HIM RIGHT BACK, First Kiss, LUCAS LOVES FARKLE, M/M, boys loving boys, cheesy but cute, relationship buildup, riley and maya are mentioned, theyre seniors at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayenid/pseuds/gayenid
Summary: When Lucas Friar first came to John Quincy Adams Middle School, he didn't have a particular taste in books, but ever since he met Farkle Minkus, books are his favorite thing in the world, besides Farkle of course.Or:Lucas asks out Farkle using his book and it becomes important to the both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hola!!  
> i'm kinda proud of this and i love gmw and lucas/farkle so why not write about it ?  
> sorry if this is cheesy i tried to make them sound mature in their words since they're seniors  
> lemme know if you enjoy this!!  
> -mads

Lucas didn't have a particular taste in books. If his class required him to read one, he'd do it, but he never read them for fun.

The only time Lucas Friar enjoyed books outside of school was with Farkle Minkus; his boyfriend of 2 years. And only for one very specific reason.

The first time the blonde laid eyes on the shorter boy was at John Quincy Adams Middle School in the seventh grade. He was new and the new face took him in as a friend. They instantly became best friends after a few days of speaking. 

During ninth grade, a major change happened between Farkle and Lucas. Both of the boys came to term with their sexuality that year after thinking about it for awhile. They both loved Riley and Maya, but they figured out it wasn't in /that/ way. They talked about it with each other for hours and created a closer bond over the topic.

And so came the intimate conversations late at night in their bedrooms, the hugging, the cuddling while watching movies, their first kiss at midnight on New Years.

One day during tenth grade, Lucas decided it was time to risk everything. He was going to finally ask out Farkle Minkus, the boy he has loved since the seventh grade.

He decided the best way to do it was stick a note in one of Farkle's beloved books. The boys were hanging at Topanga's and Farkle offered to buy coffee for the both of them, and Lucas put his plan into action. He wrote "Will you go out with me?" on a piece of paper and folded it up and stuck it in between the pages Farkle was about to read. 

When Farkle came back with their drinks, he picked up his book and began reading again while Lucas sat there anxiously, his foot tapping against the floor. 

Farkle quickly noticed the loud noises coming from Lucas' feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Lucas just nodded.

Lucas' lips curled into a small smile when he noticed his note was in the next pages. Farkle flipped the page and his eyes were glued onto the piece of paper. 

"What is this?" Farkle chuckled, grabbing the note and unfolding it slowly, revealing Lucas' message to him. He read it carefully, a smile instantly plastered onto his face, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Of course I will, Lucas, of course I'll go out with you," Farkle stated, throwing his arms around Lucas' neck, pulling him in for a hug and kissing his cheek lovingly. The boys were both incredibly happy that their feelings for each other have been figured out and put into a relationship. 

And next came Junior year, where the boys spent every minute they were free together, either hanging out at Topanga's or their own houses. Their friends and family knew and accepted them. Riley was actually rooting for them the whole time. 

Senior year. Their two year anniversary. High school ending. A lot was happening in that year. But Farkle wanted to make it special. He texted Lucas to meet him at Topanga's for a surprise. 

Lucas arrived about twenty minutes later, a smile on his face as he saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch they always sit on to talk and occasionally kiss when the place was empty. 

"Babe! C'mere I gotta show you something!" Farkle said, patting the seat next to him. "Since it is our two year anniversary, I thought this would be a special moment for us."

Farkle grabbed a familiar book out of his backpack, turning to the familiar pages with the familiar note still inside.

"You kept it?" Lucas asked, his eyes lit up when he saw the folded up paper. 

"Of course I did, it means so much to me. It's crazy how such a simple thing can change your life forever," Farkle replied, holding the paper close to his heart. 

"This is the best thing I could ask for, since today is a step forward for us," Lucas said, wrapping an arm around Farkle's shoulders and pulling him close.

"I love us, and I love you," Farkle stated, turning his head to face the other boy. 

"I love you, too, Farkle. Forever." 

Lucas pressed a tender kiss to the boy's lips, Farkle placing a hand on Lucas' cheek. When they pulled away, they both had smiles that the other never saw before. Their smiles were big and bright. 

"Happy anniversary, and here's to many more," said Lucas, kissing Farkle's cheek.

Lucas never made fun of a book again, because a book was the reason for his happiness.


End file.
